


Él no es lo que aparenta!

by NubLittleWings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caracteristicas curiosas, El también es una persiana, Es que odio vivir?, Explorando personaje, Fluff and Angst, Habrá de todo, Me chupa un huevo la vida, Multi, Todo por Gabe, Voy a morir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Lo tenemos tachado de villano, mal padre, alguien quien sacrificaría a su hijo sin dudar y que sólo piensa en una cosa: los MIRACULOUS.¿Pero será que hay más de Gabriel de lo que hemos considerado, más allá de lo que hemos podido ver?Un mes dedicado al, según el fandom, mayor hijo de puta de París.Para el evento de Junio con Gabriel!





	1. Perfección

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es la primera vez que hago un fic en AO3, siempre he trabajado en wattpad, pero veamos como resulta este viaje.
> 
> Si no vas a hacer una crítica constructiva, ahórrate los bytes. Gracias!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No le gustaba que se metieran con su trabajo, pero habían veces que la inspiración tenía múltiples caras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por venir a ver mi primer trabajo posteado en AO3, aunque ya tengo varios trabajos en Wattpad.
> 
> Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirla.

[Gabrinette]

 

 

—Eres un maldito perfeccionista y obseso compulsivo de los detalles, Gabriel. —No era la primera vez que la escuchaba quejarse de lo mismo.

—Aún así amas mi trabajo, Marinette. —dijo él, mientras se sobaba la sien con algo de angustia.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, como si las palabras se atorasen en su garganta, odiaba ser tan fácil de leer. Odiaba que ese perfeccionista supiera con tanta facilidad donde golpearla para que se arrepintiera de cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir. Pero, por sobre todo, porque sabía que era su única forma de conseguir que algo fuera una obra maestra.

—Es que es ridículo que sea la séptima vez que haces el boceto sin quedarte contento con los resultados…—dijo ella con hastío. La verdad es que estaba preocupada y se notaba. —Déjame ayudarte esta vez.

El hombre miró con una sensación de ternura y rechazo. Detestaba cuando ella se inmiscuía en su trabajo, principalmente porque siempre que lo hacía quedaba como él había querido hacerlo en primer lugar. Se sentía desnudo frente a una mujer que lo conocía lo suficiente como para descifrar lo que en su propia confusión era incapaz de lograr.

—¡Es que el puto cinturón no me convence…! — un toque se escuchó en la puerta. De mala gana respondió. —¡Adelante!

Adrien se apareció, casi riendo al ver a su padre tan enojado, con una carpeta y una taza de café.

—Creo que dejaré la taza y hablaremos luego, padre. —dijo, entregó el brebaje y le guiñó un ojo a Marinette, para luego hacerse camino y retirarse.

La azabache se rio de los nervios y miró nuevamente a Gabriel. Suspiró, sabía muy bien porqué le había guiñado el ojo, era su forma de decirle que le avisara cuando el mal humor del hombre se esfumara o terminase aquel maldito vestido.

—¿No has pensado que quizás no es necesario en esta ocasión un cinturón, que podía haber una línea de seda que tenga la misma sensación y, sin embargo? —dijo ella, para cerrar el tema. —Es más ligero y cumplirá la misma función, sin dar la sensación de sobrecargar el vestido.

Ella otra vez había acertado. Podría ser un puto perfeccionista, pero ella era la perfección encarnada.


	2. Pasatiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era obvio que él buscaba algo más pero qué podía hacer... la vergüenza podía ser algo que terminara ganándole.

—Necesito que poses para mí…— se notaba la culpabilidad en su voz, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella bufó con molestia, aunque era obviamente falsa, para todos menos Gabriel Agreste, claro está.

—No me molesta ser tu modelo cada vez que me lo pides, pero no voy a negar que me resulta… incómodo que cada vez que quieras pasar una tarde conmigo uses de excusa que necesitas que pose para ti. —respondió con diversión, sus ojos azules como el cielo hipnotizantes y llenos de vida lo miraban, como si desnudaran su alma. —Pero la verdad es que es tan divertido. Bien tú sabes que nunca he podido decirte que no, bobo. —dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña haciendo que el corazón del diseñador latiera desbocado en su pecho.

Él suspiró de alivio, se había puesto tan tenso otra vez… y todo porque le incomodaba pedirle a Marinette, una de sus diseñadoras más prometedoras y modelo de la marca que fuera a su oficina a probarse unas cuantas prendas, y de paso, pudieran tener un poco de intimidad con ella. Pero debía confesar que uno de sus mejores y más disfrutables pasatiempos de Gabriel era poder plasmar la figura de la doncella de París como la solían llamar. Caminó con delicadeza siguiendo la estela de aroma que lo volvía loco desde hace ya tanto... hoy sería un día interesante, otra vez.


	3. Diseñador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿No era que él solo quería ver el mundo arder?

 

Suspiró con pesar mientras observaba con detalle el nuevo boceto para la Semana de la moda en 6 meses más. Siquiera había dedicado tiempo a pensar en la joyería o en los detalles de la marca, no, llevaba atrapado por una semana intentando convencerse de los detalles de las mangas, se mordió la mejilla intentando encontrar una fuente de inspiración, algo que le permitiera encontrar con una imagen de la perfección que su marca siempre había ostentado.

Dejó que sus sentidos lo invadieran, aquella empatía desmedida que siempre sentía desde que era el portador de Nooroo, era mejor identificar un alma atormentada por alguna estupidez y que pudiera entregarle los jodidos miraculous. Ahí estaba, una jovencita de cabello negro, sonrisa sencilla y ojos ámbar, había sido rechazada por un chico y no era capaz de soportar el dolor. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la guarida. Una sonrisa de suficiencia surcó su rostro. Quizás esta vez si sería capaz de poder conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

—¡Mierda! —masculló con desdén cuando se encontró a punto de transformarse.

Nooroo miró preocupado a su maestro.

—Me tendré que devolver... —soltó con hastío. —Se me acaba de ocurrir algo brillante para ese puto boceto.

A fin de cuentas, por muy villano que fuera siempre sería un Diseñador muy renombrado. 

 


End file.
